creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Subject 52
"3, 2, 1 ready? BREACH!" A large explosion rocked the compound. "Move move move!" barked Sergeant Collins, before dashing into what remained of the door frame. The rest of the squad, consisting of Privates Marshall, Smith, Stevens, Johnson, and Corporal Evans rushed in after the Sergeant, spreading out in the hall. The darkness around them was thick and suffocating, so they switched on their flashlights. The sight that met their eyes horrified them. All around them were bodies. Mutilated, some torn apart limb from limb, while others had just the skin left. Private Stevens failed to hold back his urge to vomit, but he had unfortunately neglected to take off his gas mask. He clawed at it frantically, cutting himself in the process until he finally managed to release himself. "What happened here?" asked Private Smith shakily. "How the fuck am I meant to know?" barked Private Marshall, his nervousness quickly changing to irritation at his squadmate's stupid question. "Evans, go check out the computer logs with Johnson. Smith, go with Marshall to the storage facility." ordered Sergeant Collins. He needed his men to focus, he couldn't have them going soft on him. "I get stuck with that arse then, sir?" Marshall laughed. "Shut up Marshall!" came Smith's indignant reply. He gave Marshall a light punch in the arm. "Ok, everyone ready? Move the fuck out then!" Sergeant Collins said harshly. With that, everyone began carrying out their orders. Marshall crept along the corridor, pointing his gun around every doorway as he went. He found nothing but scattered papers, and another few bodies here and there. Suddenly, Marshall and Smith came upon a large, very thick steel vault door. As they approached the massive slab of metal, they gasped. It had been ripped from its hinges, and scarred with deep claw marks. The blackness beyond the doorway was absolute. The two men turned to each other, trying in vain not to look scared in front of one another. "I guess we have to go in..." Whispered Smith, his voice diminished by his fear. "Ladies first," hissed Marshall. Smith's will to argue had gone completely, so he simply gulped and started to slowly creep in. He scanned the room with the flashlight underneath his rifle, the wall and floor seemed to be covered in some sort of sticky resin from an unknown source. Marshall whipped around as he saw something in the corner of his eye, but of course he saw nothing. "Just my imagination," Marshall said to himself. It didn't help; his pulse was racing and his stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster. Suddenly, Marshall heard an agonized scream coming from down the hall. He turned to Smith, but the other Private had disappeared. He rushed into the room and found only Smith's gun, covered in some strange liquid. Out of the darkness a large, blurry thing smashed into him, knocking him out the room and onto his back. He pulled out his pistol and fired shot after shot into the darkness till he heard a click. "Shit." he breathed, struggling to his feet. He jumped up, and a shooting pain tore through his side. "Shit, fuck, shit!" he cried out as he limped down the hallway. He reached the main entrance, not looking back, in fear of something in the darkness leaping out when he turned around. Every shadow seemed to be a monster ready to strike. He looked around, unable to see the sergeant or Stevens. Suddenly he found them. The sergeant was torn apart, however Stevens was on the floor, mainly untouched apart from a strange red cut on his chest. Marshall ran over to him and asked what happened. Stevens began describing in labored breaths, that Evans and Johnson came running down the hall earlier, covered in blood. "They had found a survivor, shivering in the corner, balling about something before his skin tore itself away and a thing emerged. They said that whatever this is, it was extracted from an asteroid that landed nearby where a strange alien creature, dubbed 'Subject X', was found. After Evans and Johnson arrived, we heard a scream… something dark flashed across the room, slashing the Sergeant in half and dragging Evan and Johnson off into the darkness. I felt something on my back, then blacked out…" Suddenly, blood started to seep from his mouth. His skin started to tear apart, blood spraying everywhere. A grotesque monster tore its way out of what was left of Stevens. Marshall stood there in shock, till he felt a searing pain in his leg and he was whipped off his feet, and dragged into the darkness by the monster… This is my first story, I hope you like it. Category:Military Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment